


the demonic curse of the annabelle doll

by amosanguis



Series: Episode & Movie Tags/AUs [46]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon Shane Madej, Drabble, Episode: s05e08 The Demonic Curse of the Annabelle Doll, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: “Release me,” Annabelle shrieks.





	the demonic curse of the annabelle doll

With a thought, Shane shifts into The Other Plane. “ _Hah_ , look at you,” Shane says with a smirk, leaning forward to peer into the glass. He sing-songs, “Looks like someone got caught” – _caught_ coming out more _cah-a-a-ot_.

“Release me,” Annabelle shrieks.

Shane snorts and lets his eyes flash hellfire-red. “So we could both we entombed? I think not, sis.”

“These trappings have no effect on you,” Annabelle screams, striking the glass. “ _Release me_.”

Shane just blows her a kiss and returns to Ryan and their crew. Then he reaches for the case, grinning, just to feel Ryan grab his arm.


End file.
